oath_to_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristell Ironhold-Shen
Kristell Rose Ironhold-Shen is the daughter of Gregor Stormwind-Ironhold and Lillian Rosenwood. She is half-Sheikah and half-Terminian. Kristell is 20-21 years of age and is the current heiress to the Bärenstärke Dojo, which is owned by her father. Appearance Kristell has ruby red eyes and long white hair that's tipped purple at the end. She has a fairly muscular build, having quite the muscle mass for her height. Personality Kristell is cheerful and energetic. Typically hyper, the half-Sheikah enjoys fighting and sparring, just like her father. However, even though she's cheerful and energetic, Kristell usually thinks a bit lowly of herself due to her mixed heritage. Not everyone likes Sheikah, and she's considered a 'mutt' by others. On the side of the same coin, she's proud to be an Ironhold, a family that is honorable and true. If ever faced with an opponent stronger than herself, she'll eagerly want to test her strength against them. If something happens to someone she cares about, there's a high chance she can be incredibly vengeful. However, this doesn't mean she isn't forgiving. She once had low self-confidence but it was renewed when Lilikoi Shen came into her life. History Early Life Ever since she was born, Kristell was met with hatred from people who hated the Sheikah.While Gregor had kept a pretty close eye on her and had trained her to protect herself over the years as she grew up, Lillian was never around. Not for the twenty years that she was living. She never visited herr. Taking up the role of two parents, Gregor doted on everything she did. During the years, Kristell had the capability of fighting back but she never did. For once reason alone: to protect Gregor and Bärenstärke Dojo. She was scared that if she fought back, Gregor or his Dojo would be the one that punished since a good portion of people disliked her kind.When Agate Aldric and Xander Aldric came to live in Castle Town, Xander developed feelings for her but she never reciprocated it due to her terrible self-confidence. When Agate came into her life, Gregor and Kristell sought a way to 'hide' her. Thus, Rose came to be with Agate's master illusion capabilities. She would often walk around as Rose: a noblewoman that was prim and proper--something highly unlike her true self. Current A couple of years passed and that was when Lilikoi Shen came unto her life. The man who would change everything forever for her. They met at the Great Bay when Lilikoi, disguised as a Holodrumite named Lance. At first, their relationship was nothing more than good friends and enjoying each other's time. It was extremely tough for Kristell to hide her true self from Lilikoi which a game of cat and mouse occured constantly during the early stages of their friendship. Due to Lilikoi's sheer intelligence and a couple of slip ups from the half-Sheikah, the Sheikah managed to oust Kristell. Though, the slip up didn't matter, as Lilikoi and Kristell were still quite good friends. Whilst Lilikoi began to have feelings for the girl, Kristell thought she wasn't good enough due to her heritage. She didn't think she was worthy but she found herself falling for the Sheikah. Piera Arc Kristell had eventually become Lilikoi's girlfriend. She had also become incredibly close to Lilikoi's sister, Lychee Shen and Eilam. Whilst the mayhem of Piera missing was happening, Lilikoi had went out out as his alter-ego: Gol. When he came back to the dojo, terrible beaten and bloodied, Kristell was fearful of losing him. She didn't know how to cope at all and in fear and stupidity, she stroke Lilikoi across the face. This was the first and only time she had ever rose a hand to him that wasn't during a spar. She was scared of losing the only thing that truly turned her life around. For a time, it looked like they were going to break up but eventually, things got mended. She also had met up with Edsel and Lehi who seemed to terribly hate her guts: likely because she was half-Sheikah. Eventually, Lychee, Eilam, Lilikoi and Kristell went to Snowhead to Gregor's cottage he owns for a break away from Clock Town. An odd sound came from Snowhead, that Kristell did not hear whilst Lilikoi and Lychee did, due to their Sheikah training that she lacked. During Lilikoi and Kristell's second trip to Snowhead, they met up with Chayote Goya, a Sheikah monk. Eventually, they headed back to Clock Town and had gotten into some big fights. Being worn down from all the fighting, Lilikoi suggested they go Holodrum for a small vacation. In their time at Holodrum, Kristell bonded with Autumn and James Shen, Lilikoi's parents. Dream Arc When the Dream Arc began, Kristell had nightmares due to Yume. In the first nightmare she had, Kristell came across Lilikoi bound and chained who seened so incredibly broken that it upset her thoroughly. A stalfos loomed over her, saying that all Sheikah and their sympathizers would fall. She had tried to rid Lilikoi of the chains due to her Ironhold strength but failed. She continously apologized to the Sheikah, She didn't want to leave his side and she was quite protective over the man. She tried to fight the Stalfos but failed miserably, only to be chained. The stalfos had forcefully grabbed Lilikoi by his hair and she could not break free of her chains. Kristell pleaded, saying that she should be taken because she was half--a mutt. But then it came--Lilikoi's demise. She was forced to watch the very man she loved die. The stalfos tossed Lilikoi's body aside where so many other people she knew were dead. Her cries fell on deaf ears for him to stop..but the stalfos lit the bodies on fire. Eventually, the half-Sheikah woke up, utterly terrified of what happened. This lead to Kristell getting incredibly angry with Yume and fought him within the first battle they had with him. A week or so later, Lilikoi proposed to Kristell at the Great Bay on a boat. It seemed only fitting since they first met there. After Yume being defeated, Kristell was now looking forward to her wedding with her beloved and moved into a house he had gotten built in Great Bay. Currently, she lives peacefully with Lilikoi. That is...until a very omnious letter has arrived... Family Lilikoi Shen - Kristell's husband and battle partner. With the two of them together, nothing is impossible. Kristell is extremely protective of him. She would do anything for him. She's apphrensive about him doing things on his own because she is incredibly fearful of losing him. On the same side of the coin, Kristell has started to acknowledge and support Lilikoi's judgement--much to her dismay. She honestly believes that her strength will protect him. Gregor Stormwind-Ironhold - Kristell's loving father. Kristell likes to joke and tease her father and they have a healthy relationship. They acknowledge one another and help each other out when the other needs it. Kristell sometimes seeks Gregor for advice, which she is grateful for. She regularly spars with her father in hopes of outdoing him in strength. Lillian Rosenwood - Kristell's mother. She doesn't have much of a relationship with her but doesn't trust her as she has been missing throughout Kristell's life. Abilities Kristell has many things she can currently do: * She can dual-wield her axe and sword. * Good at close combat * Her physical strength and durability is amazing--allowing her tank many things. * She's capable of shadow magic at this time: ** Shadow Tendrils ** Shadow Teleportation (Short range) ** Shadow Generation Trivia * Kristell's name comes from a character made in an old MMORPG, City of Heroes. The first verison of her was called Crystal Ironhold and she was a Stone Armor/Ice Melee tanker. * Kristell loves to get in battles, but due to it, she's gotten numerous scars along her body. Likely more to come. * Kristell has never once visited Hyrule. * In previous incarnations of Kristell, she was the Grandmaster of the Hylian Knights. She was more brash than she is currently but she took the duty of Grandmaster quite seriously, even if she wasn't particularly Grandmaster material in some people's eyes. * Kristell is actually bisexual but prefers males. * Despite her family (particularly her father) capable of downing many alcoholic beverages, Kristell is actually a lightweight compared to them. Category:Sheikah Category:Terminian Category:Ironhold Category:Characters